Lost soul renewed
by ROM3O
Summary: marcus lost didyme and has been depressed for centeries he denied his brother help to find him a new mate until she came along. He finds himself falling for a girl who is human. Isabella Marie Swan. Will fate bring them together or what? Rate M for safety
1. Lost Soul Renewed

**Mewberry09: this is my first Fanfiction so please give me a chance thank you :)**

**WARNING: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT IF I DID I MADE SURE EDWARD WOULDN'T ALWAYS MAKE ME MAD WITH HIS STUPIDITY :)**

**EDWARD: WHO YOU CALLING STUPID YOU TINY TWERP?**

**MEWBERRY09: I'M CALLING YOU STUPID AND I AIN'T TINY I'M FUNSIZED! YOU HEAR ME FUNSIZED!**

**LOL SORRY BOUT DAT WELP ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**ENJOY!**

**Lost soul renewed:**

**In Volterra, Italy ( A/N: I got that right...right?)**

**Marcus POV**

Ever since Didyme died I was depressed and lonely.

Never want another mate because somehow I knew I wasn't ready or perhaps not properly ready...sigh..each day pass on quickly with the meeting and execution although I wouldn't perciptipate in it but remain quiet and think about my lost love.

Oh how I miss so dearly.

I was so lost yet my brothers knew so even the the guard because I hear them talk about her...Didyme..Aro ask me if he could find a mate for me yet I told him many times no because there is no one in mind who I would come to love the same way I love her.

I believe he the reason why he ask me is because he wants to make me happy surely it has been awhile since I've been happy...since I've smile.

Hah as if there is something to be happy about. Today Aro sent out Demitri and Felix to bring vampires that seek death.

I was so relax on my throne waiting to see what was to come. As soon the door opened I was amazed at what I saw, two vampires and one human.

One female human.

I shudder at her devouring scent wanting to go after her blood but I braced myself in my chair reaming calm and collected surely I know notice of my rash behavior.

I know I didn't felt something that would make my dead heart ache.

I felt a pull to this girl.

A human.

I didn't want to believed it but I had to be sure because this bond with her and this Cullen boy was not as strong as it nearly was in fact it was weakened.

I grabbed Aro hand and he looked at me smiling like a child who got what he wanted for Christmas.

I didn't know at first until now I really understood. "la tua canatna" I heard Aro muttered quietly.

Aro POV

as Jane brought in our three visitors I was amazed to see them with a human and I was interrupted from my thought.

Who in the world? I turn to face Marcus who was trying to calm himself after smelling the scent of the girl. I chuckled slightly to myself.

When he grabbed my hand oh boy I was marveled by his thought.

I didn't know I was smiling so hard. I had to be sure of it myself so I know what I must do.

"Welcome Edward have you come to reconsidered my offer?" asking with a smile planted on my face hoping he would join my valuable collection.

"No I have not come to accept the offer but, if that is all Aro we will take our leave." Edward coldly replied back.

That right he could read minds oh how silly of me. Before he could turn away with the girl I signal Demitri and Felix to stop them and they quickly held them in their grasp.

I turned to my brothers and smiled "My dear brothers what do you think we must do since Edward tried to expose himself to the humans and the girl who know of our secrets?"

Cauis was the first to answer (A/N: yeah no surprise but I gotta say he sure Is Fuh-ine when I saw him in NM) "They broke the law so they must severely be punish with death"...

to be continue...

**Mewberry09: yeah yeah I know its short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer like I said this is my first FF so bear with me. It would make me happy if I had some comment and reviews it sure would help me go on and I already got four chapter done and ready to be posted so it might take awhile since the compt is slow and whatnot sooooo lol pretty please with Cauis on top *snicker that kinda funny *snicker (MAKE ME THINK OF ICE CREAM SUNDAE YUM)**

**Edward: I know whats gonna happen :)**

**mewberry09: WHAT THE HECK? **

**Edward: if you guys join my club I will tell you what happen ;)**

**mewberry09: WHO WANNA JOIN YOU UGLY?**

**Edward: I'M AM NOT UGLY! I AM GOURGEOUS**

**mewberry09: UGH BOI WHEN YOU TOOK YO DANG SHIRT OFF I THOUGHT I WENT BLIND! NUFF SAID**

**Romeo: sigh until next time guys and please pay no attention to the background noise thank you :) oh yes please rate and review I thank you :D**

**Can't wait to see you! XD**


	2. You never know what you got

LEMME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP ON WRITING CUZ I'M STARTING TO LOSE FEELING HERE SO IMA TRY MY BEST

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL BUT IF DID I LET CHECK ME OUT ANYTIME LOL XD

CARLISLE CULLEN: I AM HAPPILY MARRIED :)

MEWBERRY09: YEAH YEAH I KNOW :(

CARLISE CULEN: AW CHEER UP WANT A SUCKER?

MEWBERRY09: OH YES PLEASE!

LOL ON WITH THE SHOW

**YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU GOT UNTIL YOU LOSE IT**

**EDWARD ( LA PUKE) POV**

**When cauis think that we should be severfly punish beacause broke the stupid law I couldnt do nothing**

**but snarl at his remark.**

**The guy seriously got a temper but i wouldnt let them hurt my bella. my love. my mate.**

**i even made the most stupidest mistake of my life but i know she still loves me and she will forgive**

**me.**

**i just wish i could read her mind right now speaking of reading mind Aro thought just disturb me very**

**much but at least my guardis up and it will be for my bella.**

**"but it will be such a waste brother cauis for they have sucha splendid gifts it could be useful for the **

**volturi" aro said**

**marcus shifed in his seat looking sad and bored as always i kinda do feel sorry for his past love.**

**until than bella suddenly move from her spot " look at you i didnnt notcie until now a powerful king of **

**the vampire world looking sad and bored"**

**she did something i never expected her to do to these-these monsters.**

**she hug Marcus. i couldn't believed my eyes but she was actually hugging marcus.**

**gasped broke free from the mouth of the guards and Cauis.**

**Bella POV**

**i dont know why or how but my body was moving on its own when i laid my eyes marcus.**

**what was this? "look at you i didn't motice until now a powerful king of the vampire world sitting on **

**his throne looking sad and bored"**

**what was i saying? he a leader for goodness sake.**

**what was i talking about and where did this come from?**

**while i was questioning myself at the same time i hug marcus.**

**i hugged marcus the leader of the volturi. i couldn't believe it until i felt a not so cold arms hugging me**

**back in response.**

**irelease him and look deep into his crimson eyes hungered for not only blood but love.**

**i suddenly felt a pull to this man and i lean down and whisper "Be happy" and the i kissed him on the**

**cheek and walked back to my spot i stooded at earlier and waited patiently.**

**i turn to see all eyes on me.**

**" close your mouth edward before a fly goes in" i laugh silently at my own joke " bella why did you do**

**that?" he asked but i didnt answer.**

**"Aro i see that we are wasting your time here so it best we take our leaves come on Alice and Bella my**

**love come lets return home."**

**LOVE? I KNOW BY GOSH WELL HE DIDN'T CALL ME HIS LOVE. HE DID.**

**how dare he does so after he lefted me in the wood with a gaping hole in my chest.**

**"Oh so im your love now? lusten eddie boy and listen good i am not your lover wanna know why cuz**

**playa you ain't nothing but a self inconciderate bitch you think you can just drag me around like a rag **

**doll and think that i can't do nothing for myself huh?"**

**i know it wasnt nessary but i was tired of him speaking for me and telling me what to do.**

**he sound like a pimp (A/N: LOL IMAGINE HIM DRINKING ANIMAL BLOOD FROM A GOBLET THAT SAY PIMP LOL)**

**Edward stood there and looked at me and than grabbed my wrist and start pulling me to the door **

**"Bella you are not thinking straight and i know you don't mean that. I love you and I know you love me**

**too as well so lets go home and things will return normal."**

**(A/N: I STAND CORRECTED) i tried to break free from his grasp before i could protest**

**the throne door bust wide open and there was a pixie like vampire running to aro i gotta say she could **

**give the model a run for their money**

**she was just so short and gorgeous but i could tell she wasn't dressed like the guard for sure.**

**UNKNOW POV**

**as i was walking down the palace bored as soon as i was finish with my work i decided to retired to my**

**bedroom but i was stop by a vision**

_i could see a girl who seem stucked in the woods crying on the ground poor girl she looked as if she got dumped_

_and i could see her in the throne room with two other vampires and i saw her join hands with someone hands who_

_is bigger than hers but i know those hands anywhere and something else was also blocking me from seeing future_

_future- the vision ended_

**after i figured it out i jumped happily and ran down to the throne room to show aro.**

**"Master Aro you must see this its vert important!"**

**Aro looked at me as i was jumping up and down with excitement holding my palms out**

**and he took it and feeling my thought go through him and than than he gasped**

**and smiled and laugh in amazement and walked up to the girl**

**"whAt up shAwty?" she looked at me and grinned " nothing much" i could tell that it was time to find **

**out if she was the girl in my vision.**

**" so word on da street dat ya got dumped in them dirty woods iz dat true?"**

**i knew she was gonna anwser until some jackass pulled her away from me.**

**i-wha-OH NAW! i pull the girl next to me in a swift and sent her to aro.**

**me and stupid were face to face each other**

**"Don't you dare do that again! its none of your concern! Aro get your hand off of her now" he**

**bellowed.**

**I poke my finger to his chest. "YOU! whats yo name?" he didn't decide to speak until the girl was few **

**inches staring at us with an confusion expression mixed with pain.**

**what the the heck did he do to her?**

**"Edward Cullen" he finally responed.**

**I finally got my answer.**

**" Well I ain't on Cullen street yet so do me a fav ight' shut da heck up" **

**in a millosecond i was throwned to the wall painfully and the next thing i heard was the girl screaming**

**agony...**

* * *

><p><strong>WOW IT STILL NOT EVEN LONGER BUT AT LEAST ITS LONGER THAN MY LAST CHAPTER BUT HEY CLIFFY LOL<strong>

**I KNOW I KNOW IM EVIL IVE BEEN TOLD LOL I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAP UPDATED TOMARROW**

**AND YOU BETTER BE READY FOR THE FUN TO BEGIN MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**WHO WAS THAT PIXIE VAMP THAT BELLA DESCRIBE?**

**WHY IS SHE SMIRKING AT BELLA?**

**HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO BELLA BEFORE SHE CAME TO VOLTERRA?**

**WHAT HECK IS GOING ON? **

**LOL RATE, COMMENT, AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**CUZ IT HELP ME COME UP WITH INTERESTING IDEAS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS AND IDK HOW LONG IT GONNA LAST BUT AS LONG **

**I'M HAVING FUN AND YOU GUYS LIKING IT IMA KEEP WRITING :) THANKS**


	3. ROM3O O ROM3O

I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPPY...BIG THANKS TO MY REIVEWERS ON CHAPPY ONE YALL MADE MY DAY EVEN AT SCHOOL I WAS BOUNCIN'

OFF THE LOCKERS LOL MY FRIENDS HAD TO HOLD ME DOWN

HECK I DID A TRIPLE BACKFLIP...IN MY HEAD LOL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BRINGING SUCH JOY IN MY HEART I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPY 3

EMMENT:...

MEWBERRY09:...

EMMENT:...

MEWBERRY09: **CLIMB ON BACK **

EMMENT: what are you doin' ?

MEWBERRY09: **SPRINKLE GLITTER ON HAIR**

EMMENT: WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING ON MY HEAD?

MEWBERRY09: **JUMP OFF AND SMILE** THERE ALL BETTER :) NOW YOU A SPARKLY VAMPIRE (thanks to my frind Dr. Giggle lol)

EMMENT:...SIGH -.- LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW...

MEWBERRY09: YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH LOL ENJOY THE SHOW LOL

* * *

><p><strong>ROM3O OH ROM30<strong>

**EDWARD (UGH AGAIN?) POV**

**"Listen you don't tell me to shut up and i'm not taking anymore of this crap you hear me?" I growled at this little midget and out of no where I**

**somehow landed on the marble floor hard and I mean hard.**

**I grunted in pain.**

**Than I felt my arm being pulled back and with all of my might I quickly pull back back throwing the little midget to the wall **

**(A/N: Yo eddie quick tip stop calling her a midget don't you see you pissin' her off?) **

**and suddenly I heard a scream. Bella scream.**

**Why was my love screaming and why was this little midget attacking me its not like she can read my mind.**

**_OH YEAH EDDIE BOI? WELL HEH THINK AGAIN CUZ I CAN! ' JANE NOW!'_**

**_B_efore i can act I felt this extreme burning inside of me. **

**Felt i was on fire wait scratch that i was in hell. **

**_NOW THAT OUGHTA TEACH YA HOW TO RESPECT A GIRL OH AND I AIN'T NO MIDGET NUTHEAD!_**

**_A_ro signal jane to stop and i felt better whew. **

**Who is this pixie chick? **

**I saw Alice looking amaze and shock somewhat at the same time I tried to see until i saw bella on the floor crying.**

**"Bella love why are you crying?"**

**I tried to reach for her but someone already had her.**

**Marcus. He had her.**

**"LET HER GO! GET OFF OF HER!" I shouted and Demitri had me in his grasp. Itried to break free but the more i try tigher his grip gets.**

**Enough to break me. **

**I could hear her whimpering and Marcus was comforting**

**her. I was mad.**

**Boiling mad. I wanted my Bella.**

**I wanted to bring her back home with me. What was he doing to my Bella? " Yo Demitri! What hangin'?" I felt him tremble **

**with laugher mixed along with the midget evil laugh. "The last nut in the tree" he replied. har har.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus Pov<strong>

**When Rom30 came burst in and was acting childish I could see that Aro wasn't Surprise.**

**What surprise me is her name and the way it was spelled.**

**Strange she is. Suddenly Aro laugh broke me from my thought.**

**I knew it.**

**This girl. **

**This Bella is my mate.**

**heh. Wait did i just laughed?**

**"I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE WHAT YOU THINK!" Rom3o shoute.**

**I broke from my thought and caught edward flying to the wall.**

**uh oh.**

**what did he say that made Rom3o mad?**

**When i heard a weak whimper from my Bella.**

**i found my self rushing to her side and holding her whispering comforting word to her ears.**

**I will make sure this edward won't come near my bella again.**

**"Let her go!" he yelled as Demitri grabbed ahold of him and he struggle to break free.**

**Foolish boy. **

**You never know what you got until you lose it.**

**she mine. **

**my mate. **

**"SHE MINE! BELLA!" he bellowed. **

**I felt Bella crying even more harder**

**"IF I WAS YOURS YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME IN THE WOOD HEARTBROKEN AND ALL ALONE! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU EDWARD ONLY YOU!"**

**My eyes widen at her outburst and i held her tight.**

**She looked deep into my crimson eyes filled with wonders, amazement, and love.**

**heh do i believe in love at first sight?**

**I did as soon she walk right throught the door.**

**I couldn't help myself but let my lips touch hers.**

**"NOoooooo Bella what about us?" Edward dare to ask her.**

**My mate. **

**He should be killed. **

**Bella stop half way "Edward" she could barely say his name. **

**My darling let me heal you.**

**"You made it clear on that day in the wood that you didn't want me and said that i wasn't good enough. **

**So there is no 'us' between me and you ok? Alice i want you to know that i always love and could never hate you same goes to the family **

**minus one. Oh Eddie boi f*** off"**

**I was amazed and impress at how she managed to talk to him.**

**"what a nice way ta tell him off yo" Rom3o mutter only that we vampires can hear. **

**Demitri and Felix were snickering.**

**I focus back on my Bella and Pick her up bridal style.**

**filling her with a passionate kiss.**

**I set her gently on the bed trying not to break the kiss. **

**"Isabella Marie Volturi" I sighed. **

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE YEAH ITS NIGHT TIME HERE SO THAT MEAN I SOOO TIRED LOL I BLAME SCHOOL BUT YOU RATING AND REVIEWIN' SURE<p>

GIVE ME AN ENERGY BOOST LOL

MAKE YA'LL WONDER WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT HUH? LOL I'M JUST SO EVIL LOL

YA'LL BETTA HOLD ON TER YO HAT CUZ JASPER AND CHAPTER FO IS COMIN' TO TOWN YEEHAW!

UNTIL NEXT TIME :P


	4. Finally at last mine

**Here is lost soul renewed chappy 4!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally at last mine<strong>

**Marcus POV**

**when I brought Bella to my room and put her down on the bed as she looked amazed by the style of the bedding and the furnitures.**

**"Omg it's so beautiful" she said.**

**" Not as beautiful as you my darling Isabella" I said. **

**Her heartbeat picked up and I smirk. How adorable she is when she blushes.**

**I showed her the other room which was filled with my wardrobes on one side**

**and on the other which was empty and soon to be filled once I have Heidi fetched her some clothes to fill it up.**

**I watch her as if I want to memorized her every move.**

**Till she spoke. "you don't mind if I take a shower?" her beautiful angel voice filled my ears.**

**"No of coarse not I will have your clothes put out out on the bed for you" **

**and before I could leave she push me gently on the wall and look deeply into my eyes.**

**Yes I was shocked by her behavior but I didn't say anything until she caressed my face**

**and combed her beautiful hands through my hair. A purr escaped from my mouth and than before I knew it my lips passionly crush onto hers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

**once I saw this little vampire who seem to go by the name of Rom3o**

**it just make me wonder why she was named after a character from a romantic novel**

**(A/N: ROMEO AND JULIET DUH LOL) she came up to me and I was prepared for what was to come. "WhAt up shawty?" she asked "nothing much really" …...**

"**word on the street that you dump in the wood true?" **

**wait how did she know? This girl is just so fishy. **

**I thought it wouldn't hurt to replied so I did.**

**Well I was going to till shithead cut me off. **

**"you don't have to answer that Bella" he said.**

**Hell naw! just as I was going to protest Rom3o was up in his face in milosecond. **

**Dang vampire and their speed.**

**"yo what your name? He didn't answer at first until now.**

**"edward cullen" he replied.**

**"well I ain't on cullen street yet so shut the heck up"**

**and next thing I know Edward lunged for Rom3o but he was so slow for her**

**and they started battling one another and slamming each others on walls and floors.**

**It was like the matrix but better.**

**I just stood there and watch as Edward and Rom3o fought.**

**He was fighting for me.**

**He left me.**

**I saved him from killing himself.**

**Now he claiming that i'm his?**

**I'm so confuse. **

**The memories started flooding back in my head drowning the loud boom I heard. **

**I couldn't help but fall deep into my despair.**

**My own dark aybass.**

**I didn't know someone wrap their cold arms around me.**

**I was crying.**

**What the heck?**

**Tears continue to spill until they were wiped away by him. **

**Marcus.**

**The leader of the volturi. **

**I stared deep into his crimson eyes.**

**I snapped back to reality by edwards remark.**

**"SHE MINE! BELLA!" and than I lost it.**

**"IF I WAS YOURS YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE MY IN THE WOOD ALONE AND HEARTBROKEN I WONT FORGIVE YOU EDWARD ONLY YOU!"**

**I felt marcus growled. **

**"but what about us Bella?" boy he gone to far now**

**"Edward" I winced.**

**"you made it cleared in the wood there is no 'us' anymore. Alice tell the family that I love them**

**and I don't hate you as for you Edward why don't go find someone else and f*** off."**

**I even winced at his pain expression until Marcus pull me into a hug. **

**I looked at him again and thank him **

**"No I thank you Isabella Marie Volturi." **

**he pulled me into a passionate kiss and carried me bridal style to his bedroom. **

**Crush his lips onto mine once again and we broke apart. **

**That when I noctice how beautiful his room was.**

**"it's beautiful" I complimented.**

**Awestruck by the colors and designs on the bedding and furnitures. **

**He showed me the closet. **

**I saw how his clothes were on one side and on the other there was none. **

**I continue to paced around the big closet until I felt the need to shower. **

**"you don't mind if I shower?" I asked. **

**Marcus was more closer to me than before.**

**I had to remember to breath over and over again each time I inhaled his precious scent.**

**Delicious.**

**What the hell was that just now? **

**"No of coarse I will have your clothes ready on the bed" he said turning to leave. **

**Out of nowhere I grabbed his arm and gently push him on the nearby wall. **

**What has gotten into me? **

**He looked startle by my reaction and that even turned me on more. **

**What the heck? His eye bored into mine making me shuddered. **

**I carelessly caressed he beautiful face and comb my hand into his soft hair. **

**His beautiful brown hair. **

**Do it you know you want to the small voice in the back of my head said.**

**I didn't want to but my moved on its own so I let it do what it wanted to do.**

**I kiss him passionly as I could.**

**"wanna join me?" I asked.**

**Before I knew it Aro was standing by the doorway.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>...DAH DAH DAHHHHHHH!<strong>

**OHHHHH CLIFFY I WONDER WHATS GONNA HAPPEN OH WAIT I ALREADY KNOW CUZ I ALREADY GOT CHAPPY FIVE WRITTEN DOWN BUT I **

**NEED MORE RATE AND REVIEWS IN ORDER TO PUT THEM UP COME ON PLEASE PLEASE I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD :) ;)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS **

**! (SINCE THIS MY FIRST STORY I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANY LEMONS SO YEAH LOL I WANNA BE COMFTY WRITTING THIS :))**


	5. missing half

**A/N: Okay I know I have be very late to update and and I was distracted with Family and School work.**** The last chapter I have mentions hat I wasn't going to post any chapter until I get more reviews, well I actually did get reviews. Some weren't very pretty yeah I kinda lost confidence. I know much of you guys were wondering how come Romeo was talking Ghetto black language as some people perfer to call it* Well if you jut bear with me and you find out why she speaks that way. Oh yes before I forget I know my grammar and punctuation are off even though I spell check it just somehow jump back as a rough draft as soon as I update it didn't get like that with my first chapter. Yeah yeah I don't where this story gonna go so if you have any idea please feel free to share and yeah Beta is needed so if any Beta out there who want to help me with my story and correction will make me happy. I also got this chapter done while traveling to Georgia :) Am I still talking? Oh I didn't notice hahahahaha please continue to feed me with your nice reviews and flames don't make me mad but hey if its something negative and offensive we will have a big problem. We don't want that do we? No I don't either :)**

**WAARNING: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE GREAT STEPHANIE MYER EVEN TWILIGHT BUT ROMEO IS MINE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ARO POV: <strong>

**I had to get Marcus immediately to talk to him about Bella.**

**In fact speaking of Bella and Marcus I just wonder what they are doing at this moment. Its a shame that Edward threw something that just so precious. **

**What a pity. Oh well since she going to be one of us soon we need to start talking about the changing and whatever else may come to my mind.**

**I heard a fierce growl broke out in the room. Oh how silly of me how I have seem to forgotten that my guest were still here. **

_You threw her away Edward and now she belong to my dear brother. Hmmm I believe that she will make a marvelous immortal since she is immune to yours, Jane, and I powers._

**Looking deep into his fighting a urge to grin. I couldn't help it but the thought of her becoming part of a guard just excite me. **

**This time Edward growled louder than last time. "How can you think of her like that?" he asked. **

_Think about it Edward...she will make a perfect guard in fact probably the most powerful member._

**I could feel the tense filling the atmosphere. "Now that its settle what shall we do with you two since you still denied a part as a guard?" I asked**

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE POV <strong>

**I was not so surprise what happen during the fight about Bella and everything but the only thing that surprise me was the little vampire that look just about my size.**

**Did she get that shirt from the new Paris summer collections?**

**I so have to ask her- wait Alice get your head back in the game. Focus Alice focus.**

**Just than I caught in glimps of a vision.**

_Two hands joining in matrionimony and waits Bella is a vampire and black. That it just black. Whats happening? Must block from Eddie, must block from Eddie._

**"Yo- I mean hey I saw that." I opened my eyes and there she was.**

**Romeo was an inch closer to my face as if she was searching for something in my eyes.**

**I glanced at Edward thank god he was to upset to notice what I've seen.**

**Than I glanced a look at Aro, he was eyeing romeo with a surprise expression and laughed.**

**"Remarkable." he murmer. **

**I smiled and nodded hiding my worry and fear for Bella dark future. I just hope and pray that nothing goes wrong.**

**What could cause her future to go black? It couldn't be the wolves now could it? I hope not.**

**Well that be rediculous because she would be here all this time. What if she goes back to Forks?**

**Things would be really bad. Oh no Alice don't think about the negative it will only make them worse. Bad Alice bad.**

**While I was mentally chastising myself Edward was giving me a worried look.**

**"What is it Edward?" I asked trying to hide the worry tone.**

**He just continue to look at me and than his expression change when he looked at Romeo.**

**Anger. Pain. Shock. Rage. **

**It didn't take me long to find out that he figured it out from romeo. Uh oh.**

**I forgot that she can see the future too.**

**Wait how did I know that? Before I could act Edward broke free from Demitri grasped and lun****ged for Romeo throat.**

**I tried to protect her but instead she quickly push me aside.**

**_For her. This is for her._ **

**Wait she can read minds as well? Now I see why Aro is fond of her as well him.**

**Edward grabbed her throat and threw her to the furthest door.**

**She tried to fight back but unable to as she left her body dented on the wall and she felled to the floor facedown. **

**I waited for her to get back up but she wasn't moving. At all. Why she not moving? **

* * *

><p><strong>CAUIS POV<strong>

**everything was going so slow I wanted Aro to hurry up and get this over with.**

**Romeo schooling start soon. I am very impressed when she spoke to this Alice.**

**She was showing me that she was improving very much quickly. I watch her communicate with her mind reading power. I believe that it.**

**I was so focus on Romeo until Edward hands were grasping on her neck.**

**He dare to touch her again?**

**How dare he! I will have him killed for this!**

**What am I thinking? I have anthenodora right? Yes but I-could this be?**

**I watch angerly as romeo tried to release his hold but she failed miserabibally.**

**The next thing I knew she was flying across the room and smack back flatted on the wall leaving a body dent.**

**She felled flat faced on the floor. I shot up from my throne at same time as Aro did. **

**We both waited worriedly and angryly for her to get back up and fight back but she didn't.**

**She wasn't moving at all.**

**Alice ran to her calling her name as if she knew her for a long time. She has that effect on people.**

**I flitted to her side ans did Aro and Alice turned her so we can see her. Rage. She looked up at me with watery eyes.**

**"Bel-la ta-take care of he-her sh-she my half." **

**I roared and lunged at Edward. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARO POV<strong>

**I must get Marcus quick.**

**I caught him in his closet with Bella. I cleared my throat.**

**They both looked at me shocked. I surpress a chuckle.**

**"Marcus we need you at this moment as for you Bella please we must." **

* * *

><p><strong>MAN I WONDER WHAT HAPPEN...OH WAIT I DO...I THINK LOL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) <strong>

***YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT HEY I SKIP SCHOOL TO MAKE A THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE BATTERY WAS OUT OF JUICE SO PLEASE BE PATIENCE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I MIGHT UPDATE LATER ON...I'M WATCHING SHARK BOY AND LAVA GIRL LOL***


	6. where art thou romeo?

**A/N: AS I PROMISE, CHAPTER SIX DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY BUT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT ROMEO...GOT IT? OK JUST MAKING SURE ENJOY...**

WHERE ART THOU ROMEO?

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV: <strong>

"**We need you at this moment Marcus you may come as well Bella, come we must go" Aro said. I couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so **

**I don't know alerted. Marcus walked next to me which made me feel at ease just a little bit.**

**Ok is it me or is it that Aro is a bit antsy? I don't what to think but we were already by the oak door which seem to lead to a room...yeah that**

**my main guess.**

**The door were opened by Felix and Demitri. We walked in behind Aro and there we saw a beautiful girl laying on the bed. **

**I wonder who she is she look so peaceful sleeping. Wait a minute? "What happen to her Aro?" I asked. Aro looked at me with a worried**

**expression. **

**Worried? Oh no whats going on? "I honestly don't know but she told us to make sure that you are safe Bella." he said**

**"Do you know her from anywhere before she became a vampire?"**

**I'm pretty sure I was looking stupid when he asked me that. I thought hard as I could but, I couldn't remember as single thing about her that**

**involve her in my life.**

**Wait her name is Romeo yet she replaced the 'e' for the number 3. she must have something to do with her name. I must find more **

**information about her there is a possibility that she could have something to do with my great aunt.**

**Her nick-name is kinda similar to hers. "Bella?" I look at Aro than Marcus and than Cauis.**

**"ummm do you guys happen to know her real name?" I ask shyly. Aro looked at me stunned.**

**"i need to know more about her I mean what i'm trying to say is that she may have some connection to my great aunt who goes by the**

**name Romeo but replacing the letter 'e' with the number 3. **

**All I remember is that my mother told me a story of how she gotten her name and suddenly she just up and disappered." Marcus grabbed Aro**

**hand for a few second and then let it go.**

**"there could be a possibility that could have such connection, but you must wait until Cauis has well you know come to his sense and by than**

**he will tell you what he knows about Romeo." Aro replied.**

**I nodded in approval. I was left alone with Romeo. **

**I really hope she wakes up soon I mean vampire don't sleep right? No they don't so I must try very very hard to help her in anyway I can.**

**I can't help but feel very close to her. Its like I known her for a long time.**

**"Romeo oh romeo where art thou romeo? Please do not part for this is not your time to meet death but a time to bloom." I mumered **

**absentmindly.**

**Where did that come from? I was so confuse I mean come on Bella you just recited a line from Romeo and Juliet and you made the rest up?**

**Get yourself together. Think of Marcus! Think of Marcus! Think of-**_Bella_ **what was that? **_Bella_** "who there?" I was scare out of my wit. I think **

**this what I get when I kiss Marcus. Marcus. Yum.**

_BELLA! _**without thinking I jumped up and screamed.**

**I dashed out the room as fast as I could and ran down the hallway not knowing where I was going.**

**I ran into something hard and nearly falling to the floor. A cold arms were wrapped around me.**

**Marcus.**

**"Bella are you ok? Why you screamed?" he ask franticly. I wanted to answer but I couldn't find my voice but I did found sleep. Finally.**

**ROMEO POV**

_Good night my sweet love for deep sleep calls for me I will awaken in your arms until the time has come for them to arrive..._

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO CUT THE CHAPTER SO I WILL LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH A FEW CLUES. <strong>

**I HOPE IT WORKED. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION FEEL FREE TO ASK ME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **

**HAPPY HUNTING! :)**


	7. Rose Petal

**A/N: JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FIVE AND SIX IT MADE ME SO HAPPY AND I'D FELT LITTLE BETTER :) (YEAH I'M SICK)...ANYWAY I HAD A REVIEWER WHO ASK ME IF ROMEO WAS BELLA SOUL MATE AS MARCUS, WELL IF YOU CHECK MY POLL ON MY PROFILE AND CHOOSE WHAT YOU THINK ROMEO IS TO BELLA, I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON SO BEAR WITH ME. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK :)**

**WARNING: MUST I DO THIS FOR EVERY CHAPTER? I GUESS SO, WELP I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT THE GREAT STEPHENIE MYER DOES AND I DON'T OWN ANY LINES FROM ROMEO AND JULIET, THE FAMOUS WILLIAM SHAKESPERE DOES BUT, I DO OWN ROMEO BECAUSE HE IS A SHE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW...I'M STILL TALKING? OH I'M SORRY DID YOU WANTED TO READ CHAPER SEVEN? OH SORRY AGAIN HAHAHA ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS POV<strong>

**(before Bella scream was heard)**

**I didn't want to leave Bella side but I had to so she can think alone without a distraction. **

**It pain me so to be without her. Bella knows what she doing right? I know she does. I hope she does.**

**Marcus stop doubting her you love her right? Well of course I do. I just don't want her alone in with Romeo.**

**Wow Marcus it not like she will pretend to be asleep and than attack Bella as soon we leave the room.**

**I stop pacing and thought very hard. No, she couldn't do that she knows better by the way yes. She wouldn't want to make Caius mad now**

**would she? I know she wouldn't even though she not even scared of him since we first saw her.**

**~flashback~**

_Aro and Caius were having a argument over something I couldn't even remember what it was about._

_I was to busy staring at the wall daydreaming about my Didyme. Oh how I missed her so terribly, she made me so happy all the time when I see her smile_

_I would swear I felt my dead heart thudded back to life but I knew I was mistaken then._

_I remember how her hair would shine brightly in the beautiful light. I remember the warmth of her skin every time we touch and her scent was so delightful._

_The smell of oak and cherries oh and her kisses—BOOM! I broke free from my thought and look at a small, filthy looking human before us. I looked through her bonds and hers was so strong its surprise me_

_. I have never seen a human with a bond this strong. I grabbed Aro hand and showed him. He looked at me wearing a childish grin._

_I just looked at him with a bored expression but my surprise was hidden underneath my mask. "Fascinating" was all Aro could say._

_'There is more Aro I could see that she is bonded very strongly to two people but for some reason I can't tell whom.' I thought. 'I have never seen anything like this before' Aro just looked at me and than at the girl._

_I place my hand back on the armrest of my throne and looked at her as well. Aro walked up to the girl with that same grin on his face. "Welcome to Volterra!" Aro greeted her and reached for her hand "what bring you here?"_

_The girl remained silent and took her hands away from Aro. Her eyes bored into his as her expression remain the same when she came here and she looked at Cauis._

_I used my pervisal vision to watch Cauis. He wasn't looking at her for a few moment and than he scowled at her._

_I waited for her reaction she didn't do anything but stood at her exact spot. I looked at Aro who was looking a her still. Silence filled the room._

_Music to my ears._

_"Is that how you respect your elders you filthy rat?" Cauis asked. I was not shocked to hear him say that but since he was talking to this child I was._

_I looked at the girl who was angry. You could tell by looking at her eyes even her expression was the same._

_Emotionless. Bored. Careless._

_She looked at Cauis again. "Diz rat has a name vanilla" she spat "I'm known as Rom3o and if ya wanna keep dat pretty face of yours I suggest ya not ta call me a rat again." _

_I was astounded by her and impress. I looked at Cauis, he said nothing else but you can tell that he was angry._

_I chuckled silently. "You are not afraid by us or my brother?" I asked._

_She turn to look at me "Naw man why would I be afraid of y'all?" once she said that the door slammed open._

_It happen all to fast. One of our new guard member went on a newborn blood rage. I could tell that he wasn't thinking. He dodge Felix and Demitri and bit Romeo._

_Was it romeo right?_

_Jane made the newborn fall to ground in pain and that when Romeo started screaming. She was changing. She was becoming one of us._

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

**I couldn't help but worry about Romeo. I wanted her to be alright we all do even Cauis.**

**I know shocking right? I was amazed when she and him gotten along amazeling great.**

**I wondered if that was why her bond were even more stronger than it was when she was human.**

**I don't know much about her nor does Aro he admitted that he couldn't read her mind at all it was like she was blocking him as well Jane. **

**She confound us all Aro would say. Romeo would only open up to Cauis that we already know even when Aro tried to read his mind to know more about her it didn't work.**

**He couldn't see her talking to him about it. Strange. **

**A loud shrilling scream broke out in the castle.**

**Bella. She was running very fast. **

**I tried to call her name but instead she ran smack into me and fell to the ground I caught her just in time.**

**"Bella are you okay? why you scream?" I ask her frantically checking her body to see if she was injured. She seem like she was going to respond but instead she black out.**

**I was so worried and I carried her to my chamber and placed her sleeping body on the bed. I whisper and prayed that if god can hear me she would be okay.**

"**Bella" Aro whispered her name softly. "what happen Marcus?"**

**I held out my hand never leaving Bella sleeping form and put my hand back on her hand stroking it gently. **

**"What could possibly causes her to react like that?" Aro thought out loud.**

**"I don't know but I want her to be okay do you think she will be okay brother?" I asked.**

**Aro placed his hand on my shoulder " I'm sure she will be Marcus" he replied. I just sighed and stroke her cheeks.**

**Her beautiful warm cheeks. I hope to see that blush soon.**

**The door bust open and the window shot open ****causing strong violent winds to break into the room. **

**What in the heaven name? What is going on?**

_BELLA! BELLA!_

**who is this unknown beast calling my Bella name.**

**I hovered over her protectively. **

**Then the wind died down leaving the window and the door remaining open. Rose petals started dancing into the room.**

**What in the world?**

**Cauis was next to us in a instant as was Felix, Jane, Demitri, Alec, Heidii, Sulpicia, and ugh that demon Anthenodora. **

**A soft melodic angel voice broke the silence in the room.**

_A CHILD WHO WAS BORN FROM A SEED BLOOMED INTO A VERY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER. HER PETALS ROMED AROUND HER AND WAS LOVED TRULY. OH DAUGHETER OF JULIET..._

**the room was silence again no one moved nor made a sound. Bella stirring brought us back from our shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY AGAIN? YEAH I KNOW BUT I DID TELL YOU ABOUT ROMEO IN MARCUS POV SO DON'T WORRY YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT FEW CHAPTERS TO GET TO CAUIS POV IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION FEEL FREE TO ASK AND PLEASE REIVEW THANK YOU! <strong>

**YUP A BIT FREAKY WITH THE VOICE AND EVERYTHING GOING ON HUH?**


	8. thousand times sorry

**A/N: HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LAST MINUTE NOTICE BUT I WILL NOT BE FINISHING MY STORY UNTIL SCHOOL IS OUT. SO MANY THINGS ARE GOING ON SUCH AS THE EOC EXAM (WELL I FINSH THAT THANK GOD) THE FINALS, AND OTHER SCHOOL STUFF BUT I WILL HAVE YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT THE END OF THE STORY THERE WILL BE MORE I PROMISE. PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME….**


	9. DAUGTHER OF JULIET

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I KNOW IT BEEN SO LONG AND EVERYTHING BUT HEY AT LEAST I'LL LET YOU THROW STUFF AT BUT PLEASE WATCH THE HAIR DX LOL

* * *

><p>DAUGHTER OF JULIET<p>

* * *

><p>UNKNOWN POV<p>

Isabella why won't you wake up? Master Marcus needs you he is very worried and scare now...please wake up...WAKE UP!

* * *

><p>Cauis POV<p>

…...she is still silent. Why has she gotten this way? Has her time come?

It couldn't have, it shouldn't have anyway not so soon.

Romeo please don't leave me...wait why am I talking like

this? I am a fool to fall for this filthy human girl?

Why is the heaven name did I bite her? It just make

more and more tired by the minute each time I think of her.

Why did she come into my life like this? No! I will not

think like that stupid Cullen boy oh he is so pessimistic he make me sick!

Oh Isabella, you must wake up soon little one my

brother is very angst to see you walk around with your happy self.

You have brought him back to life. I truly thank you for

that and you shall live with him for eternity...you must

anyway.

Still this doesn't answer my question, why did this

happen to you little one? Why were you effected?

I must to check on Marcus and see whats he up to?

'Marcus' he was sitting in next to Isabella who still sleep

peacefully on her bed since the incident.

'brother how are you?'

Marcus didn't spoke a word nor made a sound.

He just stared at Isabella waiting for her to wake up.

I was starting to get angry 'She hasn't move nor made a

sound for four days.'

he finally spoke with his hourse voice.

Somehow my anger seem to settle down and than fade

away.

Amazing.

I knew how he felt since I feel the same with Romeo.

Poor romeo.

Poor Isabella.

'I understand my brother Ro- I mean Angel has been the

same as well.

Her condition is the same but no different than what it is

to Isabella.

If only we know what could cause this dramatic incident

they would both be up and about running around in this

place and Angel would be doing whatever the hell she do'

by than I was letting Marcus see the emotion I was

carrying the last four days.

I didn't realize how much I wanted them to be awake

and we could just brush this uneasy feelings away.

I just want it all gone.

'I know how much you want Isabella to be awake but I

also want the same for Angel.

I miss her brother without her bugging me or cursing at

demitri or teaching her I feel empty I feel like that I did

this to her.

I was the one that brought her into this godforsaken

world Marcus I should be the one to blame.

I want her to wake up the same goes foe Isabella too.

What else can we do Marcus? Should we just give up or wait?

Why did we let our bloody instinct take over?

Why did we have to fall these girls? Why do Isabella loves you?

Why does Angel not fear me when she was human?

Why did I have to protect her? Why did I save her?

Me, a monster, a king of the vampire world?'

Marcus was looking at me with wide eyes.

I didn't know what else to say but I was already mad at myself for losing my emotion.

'Brother Cauis it is not your fault to blame that we

became this way but it has brought us good fortune and

sometime bad but each one of those times were worth

it. I have to say I never honestly thought that this kind of

outburst would be so emotional tied to the link of love

and pain. I should say that we should sadly wait until

something unexpected happen. I knew that you loved

Angel I just wanted you to find out yourself and you have

dear brother.'

he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at sleeping

Isabella form with hope filling his cold dead eyes.

I could see that he was determined to wait. He truly

loved Isabella.

He turned to look at me before I could leave

' there's still hope, lets not give up now.' he said

and sat back in his chair holding onto Isabella hand as if

he was holding on for dear life.

Closing the doors behind be I couldn't help but go to Angel room and check on her.

I still don't understand why she was called Romeo could

she have not like her name?

Well I like it no I loved it. It suit her.

I shall let her know when she wakes.

I open the door to her room and find her sleeping in the

same position we have left her in since she 'fainted'.

She is so beautiful I guess that's why her name is Angel since she look like one.

'Angel...' I mummered

* * *

><p>THIS CHAPTHER ALMOST HAD ME IN TEARS CUZ IT WAS<p>

SO PAINFUL AND SAD DANG I HATE MYSELF NOW T-T

I WONDER WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW CUZ I REALLY

WANT BELLA AND ROMEO TO WAKE UP SOON AND

BEFORE I FORGET WE FINALLY FOUND OUT ROMEO REAL

NAME! I THINK ANGEL FIT HER HUH? DON'T YOU THINK?

PLEASE FEED ME YOUR REVIEWS...I'M STARVING :D


	10. Who's coming?

I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG I HAVE NO EXCUSE SOO FEEL FREE TO BE HARSH AND I ALSO WANT TO POINT SINCE SOMEONE DECIDED GET SMART ON THE REVIEWS THIS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT FOR EDWARD FANS OK? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF EDWARD IS BETTER FOR BELLA OK? THIS IS MY STORY AND THIS IS A MARCUS AND BELLA PAIRING AND I WILL WRITE IT HOWEVER I WANT TO WRITE IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? GOOD NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BUT REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ IT. IT WOULDN'T HURT TO NOT READ IF YOU KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT. NOW AS I WAS ENJOY THIS STORY BEFORE MY WRITER DEMON COME OUT...

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

I found myself in a place I can't describe but, it was bright. The light was just so beautiful I have never seen anything like it before than I saw her.

Romeo.

Marcus Pov

It has been five months and she still haven't woken up especially Angel. Why won't she wake up?

I just keep hoping that I don't lose her and if I do...i don't know what I will do.

I don't want to lose her like I lost Didyme. She would be so happy with me right now because I have found new love. A new soul has been restored.

I couldn't stop thinking about her sweet lips on mine. Her beautiful strong scent that would never go away.

Her touches they make me want her more. I truly love Bella. My Bella. I just love the sound of that. My Bella.

I continue to think of her while Aro and Caius discussing business matter or more like arguing for goodness sake.

"What the point in having the whole coven lived for what they have done to her especially that pessimistic Cullen boy." Caius spat as if he was talking about a nasty disease.

I kept staring at the wall but, I was also listening for whatever Aro has in mind about the Cullen. I was not very happy about Edward and what he did to my Bella.

It wouldn't take a fool to know that Caius was damn angry still for what he done to Angel. I was mad too but, this is Caius we are talking about.

"Whats the point in having all of them coming here?" Caius asked. "we only need Carlisle" Aro got up from his seat lost in thought. Than he looked at me with that smile.

Oh dear god.

"Aro before you say anything please think twice." I said. He looked at me with a serious expression and switched to a happy one.

"Marcus..." he was interrupted when a sudden heartbeat growing closer to the room. We stood quiet and confused.

The door cracked open and there she was. Bella. Marcus arose from his throne in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw before his very eyes.

His Isabella.

"Bella" he whispered. "You're awake but how is that possible?"

Bella walked up to Marcus and gave him the biggest hug along with a peck on the lips.

He looked at Caius with a smile but if you looked into her eyes they were sad. Caius noticed it right away and smiled back.

Caius smiled. I felt their bond growing strong. They have this strong brother and sister bond going on but his bond with Angel is unbelievably strong.

Wait, speaking of Angel if Bella is awake than could it be that she awake too? Bella looked at me as if she could read my mind.

"I'm sorry guys but Romeo is not awake she told me to come back to you all but, she did said that she would come back soon. I don't even know when she didn't say." she said giving us very little hope.

Than it hit us. The Cullen's, they're here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry for the long wait you can hit me with whatever but I'm not very happy with this chapter and sorry that it short but I don't want to give out too much detail. OMG the Cullen's are coming! what will happen?<strong>

**~ROM3O**


	11. the new beginning

Everyone including the guards quickly sat in their places. Jane stood next to Bella wanting to keep her safe in case Edward make any foolish move. Each of the Cullen was here but a girl who was also with them but they couldn't tell if she was human or not.

"Welcome Carlisle!" Aro jumped from his seat and greeted his long time colleagues. "I see you've brought your coven my what bring you here?" he asked also staring at the mystery girl before him. She was wearing a regular clothes a human would wear but, Aro could tell that something was off. "Go on my friend I've decided to let you tell me your reason for coming" he said. Carlisle let out a smile sigh but spoke "Aro, my long time friend, I see you have taken a great care of Bella I assume. Most importantly we have came into a situation that somehow involves your coven." Aro looked into Carlilse eyes. "by what do you mean involving my coven? If there was a situation we would handle it even if its a threat." he slowly began to move to carlisle than a sharp breath was heard through out the room. All eyes were on Bella. Marcus was beginning to worried and than she drop to the floor. Many were trying to get to her but was suddenly stopped by a mysterious barrier that surrounds Bella. Jane eyes widen as if she has saw something extremely terrifying Alec was soon by her side and took her away from the barrier and stood by the door. No one didn't know what to say or do. Heidi went to comfort Alec and Jane by whispering gentleness in their ears. Everyone was amazed at the mysterious barrier that shone goldenly as if it was a protection for Bella. "Carlisle what is this and what has it done to my guards?" Aro asked getting a little shock mixed with fascination. Carlisle shook his head "I don't know Aro it could be a new phenomenon." he walked over the golden barrier and reach to touch it but was stopped by an arrow hitting the wall just a few inch to his face. He gasped and turn to looked at the girl he brought along with him and his coven. Everyone did the same looking stun but. Immediately went to protection with a snarl but the cullens they were just shock. "Rachel why did you do that?" Esme gasped as she hugged her husband. "We trusted you and now you're going behind our back by trying to hurt Carlisle?" Rosalie shouted but, Emment held her down. "No, she has her reason" Alice said and Jasper agreed sensing that she held a strange kind of emotion. Edward looked at Bella laying on the ground as if she was dead and looked back at Rachel than growled furiously and sprang to attack. Rachel just stood there. In a millisecond Edward was pinned to the wall with two silver arrows pinned through his shirt. 'What in the bloody hell?' Caius thought. As we waited for the smoke to vanished, we gasped as we saw Edward pinned to the wall than we looked back at Rachel. "Hot Damn!" Emment shouted breaking the silence. Rosalie punched him near his ribs. Marcus stayed neared Bella but didn't touch the barrier. "Rachel, my dear child won't you speak?" Aro asked politely waiting to see what else she could do. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "What the hell?" Rosalie spoke shocked. No one in the Cullen has ever seen Rachel smiled since the day Alice founded her and brought her into the family. Caius stood up and walk to Rachel when he did so she didn't even cowered nor did she feared him. "Is this your true form?" he asked. Rachel shook her head as an answer. Marcus realized what he was doing but didn't spoke. Aro didn't but, he watched anyway. Caius looked deep into her eyes and than inhale deeply. "Is your name Rachel?" he asked again. Rachel tilted her head than shook it again. Everyone was watching caius in silent. Caius stood up straight but keep his eyes on her. "Than you must be Romeo" he said. Rachel/ Romeo smiled than nodded. "It is I, Romeo, the legendary warrior." she said and she looked at Carlisle "I do hope you forgive me Carlisle but I have took a silent vow until one knows who I really am and that you Caius." She stepped back from caius and to their surprise they watched how the numbers of golden sparkles swirls all around her revealing her true form. When Romeo opened her eyes she was next to Bella in millisecond for she she was faster than vampires. She dissolved the golden barrier, "I also had to keep you from touching this barrier for its like fire to you vampires my arrow is made of silver to paralyze or harm one due to my command, so, I choose neither one for you my kind friend." We all watched her tend Bella by putting a small orb into her and than her breathing return to normal. We breath a sigh of relief though we didn't need too but Bella was part of this coven. She is part of the Volturi Families. She is part of Marcus.

She has changed him. He is more happy and alive than he has ever been since Didyme died. "I know you have a lot of question but, I do not have any time to answer every one one of the for Bella and Angel are in grave danger even your coven Aro and Carlisle."

_NOTE::::::::::::: OMG YOU CAN FORGIVE FOR BEING GONE FOR SOOOOO LONG I'M SORRY BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER FOR ITS A NEW TURNING POINT TO EVERYTHING SO I WILL NEED A BETA TO HELP MAKE THIS NEW STORY POP AND BE AWESOME! PLEASE REVIEW :)_


	12. The truth

**DANGER**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood quiet in the throne room making no sound nor breathing. Romeo, the legendary warrior she claimed to be was once Rachel that Alice brought back home with us while in forks. What has happened? How are we in danger? The question roamed in my head over and over again trying to figure what is really going on.<p>

"I believe this must be discussed in a place more appropriate for our guest to explain no?" Aro breaking the long external silence. No one dare to move or speak until Emmett opened his mouth.

"Will er Bella be ok?" He asked the enchanted woman who is still kneeled next to Bella caring for her. She looked up and gaze at each of us suddenly with a snap of her fingers Bella disappeared in a poof of clouds leaving a empty space. Growls and snarls filled the room everyone in a battle mode but Aro who seem amused.

"Peace my friend for I mean no harm. The daughter of Juliet is unharmed, I've send her to her chamber where I thought she be more comfortable. We don't want her to be in pain as she rest in that awful position hmm?" She smiled slightly and walked, more like gliding, toward Aro. "Where shall I explain this further?"

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. Bella. My precious Bella is in danger not only her but Angel and the entire coven. How could it be? Why? I wait patiently as I could to hear of this strange woman tale. She said her name was Romeo correct? The real Romeo, one of the legends, is that why Angel use that name? The thought disturb me to the very core yet her bond it's so strange. I see so many strings connected to wherever it leads to but her bond toward Bella is what confuse me the most. At the sound of someone clearing their throat broke me from my thoughts causing to me to look up at the speaker.

"First off I would like to thank the Cullen Coven for taking me in when I had no where to go. Thank you" Romeo smiled softly at the coven of vegetarians. "I'm sure you all have question but before I answer let me tell you why I'm here." I sat upright in my chair ready to hear her story. I took a quick glanced at everyone in the room, Aro looking serious for once, Caius look like he's about to killed but concern for Angel well being even Bella, Edwad as angel prefer to call him look like he constipated the rest of the Cullen appear confuse and interested at the same time.

Next thing I know the whole room went dark tensing at the sudden disturbance I got in a battle stand as did everyone else's ready to attack whatever come until it became lighter again but to my surprise we were not in the same room as we were before. The whole scenery appear to be a...field? Where are we? Looking at woman green and blue aura emitting from her body she look as if she was sleeping until a deep voice echoed in my head. I thought it was me but it seem to taken everyone by surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMEO, LEGENDARY WARRIOR POV<strong>

Feeling every thoughts in my mind was a lot to take but I've sealed with worse. Waiting patiently feeling each one of them become anxious until the deep ancient voice spoke. Finally. Opening my eyes reveling a bright light the scenery changed as I begin to tell the story of my ancestors.

" I, Romeo Arikia Hunomarushi Kyjou, one of the chosen few as an Elemental Warrior has come with a message from the warriors before me listen and learn.." Gust of wind blowing everywhere. The scenery has change from the temple to a village. "One thousand years ago when the world was joined as one living in peace and harmony the elemental warriors were very well respected. They came from all over but were chosen by fate. Than one night a peasant who gave birth to a child who bore such strange powers the mother was shocked but still loved the child so that she named her Juliet. A rare name for such child, she grew up not knowing what the future may hold for her. By the the coming age of 15, everything went out of control. Oh, fair Juliet didn't realize how powerful she was until her gift manifest and the villagers sought her out as if she was a witch despite her mother pled they choose to drive her out no matter what it takes. Juliet grew so afraid that her emotions cause nature to act out in such way. Earthquake shook the untied nation apart, tsunami rage over the east coast drowning what left of the near water area, volcanos erupt burning everything in its path, strong rain with the mighty thunders and lighting crash above all this was destruction. That when the elemental warriors took force. They fought a powerful against the child with far to powerful gift that couldn't be tame. Than Juliet realize what she has done, her so call 'gift' was a power of destruction so she watched as the mighty warrior Akali walk toward her. His face shown no fear but true bravery than no others, he looked at her with his midnight blue eyes that show knowledge and truth. He knew what Juliet was the fate of the world but also it worst nightmare. Taking her hand she feel sudden calmness and peace that everything seem to stop around her. Akali knew better but he is a man who is not only of a great warrior but a man of heart. He took her to the place of elementals where she be safe and hopefully at peace. One hundred years later Juliet who been so careful of her gift soon gave birth to a female child than the worst happen. The grand supreme were not happy for it the way of the elemental warrior that one must give birth to a son or be cast out. Juliet knew her mother made that mistake but she wouldn't let Akali died because of an silly old rule. She did what she had to do, she spoke to fate and have her generation producing a female this goes on until the first born male has been produce and the family curse will be broken. Unfortunately, the regrettable has happen Juliet carrying her first born child went to bid her husband farewell but found him dead on the floor a dagger stuck where his heart is. Juliet screamed in terror suddenly her emotion got the best of her. For the first time in one hundred years destruction came to destroy the earth. Screaming with all her heart she vowed that every hundred years destruction will come and go but not to destroy only a child who will inherit these powers of her can destroy the world wiping everything from it path. No mercy will be given. Juliet curse this day that on her offspring 20th birthday, will be the key to either aid the fallen child or destroy." Relaxing in the chair turning the room back to its normal scenery. Slowly feeling my energy returning as I opened my eyes staring at every vampires in the room. Their eyes transfixed on me as I return to my normal state. " The elemental warriors have been keeping a watch out ever since preparing for this." Sighing softly I did most of this ancient storytelling before but for this many listeners that are vampire can be very exhausting.

"Rach- er Romeo?" Carlisle the first to speak brought me from my trance nodding my head giving him the sign to continue. "What are you really trying to say?"  
>I stared at him and sigh once again the man is smart but can be dense at times. Sitting up properly I nodded again.<p>

"What I'm saying is that my dear friends the prophecy is coming true and since Bella" glancing at Marcus " the daughter of Juliet but I believe it be more appropriate to say the descendant of Juliet, is the key according to the prophecy."

Carlisle nodded but seem to be deep in thought but was going to ask another question but Caius beat him to it.

"I still don't see how it has anything to do with Angel" his anger getting the best of him "if Bella is the descendant of Juliet and the key to the bloody prophecy oh do pray tell who is this child that is key to having a power that strong enough to destroy every thing from this planet? Does your all knowing power tell you who the destroyer is?!"

I look up at him and move to the side he was too close for my comfort, clearing my throat and glare at Caius. " I believe the correct term would be "Fallen" according to the prophecy you see-" I was suddenly interrupted by Caius impatient growl. Feisty aren't we? Either way I'm refuse to be frightened by him. Looking at Caius to Marcus and Aro than the Cullen clan I sigh in remorse.

" I don't wish to bring bad news to any one but Angel is the Fallen. Bella is the key to either aid her in destruction or kill her"

A sudden intake of breath can be heard along with ear splitting crash by Caius.

'_Ancestors of elemental warrior hear my pled, help me'_ was my last thought

Sorry for the very very long vacation. I had a major writer block along the way but I came back today and saw my reviews it got me to finish this story well adding a chapter. That you for your review and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Also I graduated from high school yes! Lol :) so anyway I really hope you like this because its 3:49 am and I need to sleep so leave a review and more ideas will be nice...hmmm I wonder what gonna happen next?


End file.
